La Lettre
by M00NDUST
Summary: OS DRAMIONE. La vitesse : "Elle aplatit les platanes au long des routes. Elle allonge et distord les lettres lumineuses des postes à essence, la nuit. Elle bâillonne les cris des pneus devenus muets d'attention tout à coup. Elle décoiffe aussi les chagrins : on a beau être fou d'amour, en vain, on l'est moins à deux cents à l'heure." Françoise Sagan.


Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir cliqué sur cet OS ! Je vais faire une petite introduction, afin que vous sachiez un peu d'où vient cet OS etc. Déjà... c'était pas du tout prévu (lol). L'idée de cet OS a germé comme une plante dans mon esprit un jour, alors que j'étais en voiture. A la radio, il passait La Lettre de Renan Luce. J'ai toujours apprécié cette chanson, je trouve l'histoire vraiment craquante ! Et sans le vouloir (*tousse*) j'ai imaginé ce que ça pourrait donner avec un Dramione.

Du coup, l'OS qui suit va être vraiment nian nian à souhait, fleur bleue toussa toussa, même si j'ai essayé au plus possible de rester fidèle aux caractères des personnages. Alors si vous recherchez du gore, du tragique, et du luc à la 50 Shades.. Well, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà cliquer sur la petite croix rouge c:

En revanche, si vous souhaitez poursuivre votre lecture (déjà, merci), je vous invite donc à écouter la musique de Renan Luce (sauf si vous la connaissez déjà, ce qui est probable), mais aussi d'écouter la chanson de Julien Doré Sublime & Silence que j'ai écouté en boucle pour écrire cet OS. Au fait, je l'ai écrit d'une traitre entre minuit et deux heures du matin, alors soyez indulgents huhu..

Cet OS (relativement court) n'est sûrement pas un chef d'œuvre, mais j'ai eu envie de l'écrire, et de vous le faire partager (parce que je suis vraiment trop sympa). Alors si vous pouviez me laisser une petite review à la fin de votre lecture, ce serait vraiment sympa aussi de votre part !

Voilà voilà, je crois que c'est tout pour l'intro, alors bonne lecture jeune lutin des bois.

* * *

 **LA LETTRE**

« Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ? »

« Ça n'a pas été facile de me le procurer, et il faudra une grosse somme d'argent pour cela… »

« Vous l'avez ? » coupa sèchement Draco.

Monsieur Barjow eu un sourire endenté et affable, puis tira de sa cape une petite fiole transparente, dont le bouchon en liège était solidement soudé. Les pupilles du blond se dilatèrent en voyant l'objet de sa convoitise, et il tendit la main pour attraper la potion. Mais Barjow fut plus rapide, et retira le récipient qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres des doigts de Malfoy. Celui-ci fusilla du regard le tenancier. Rien ne comptait plus pour lui que l'argent, il le savait.

Draco posa une bourse sur le comptoir avec un bruit sourd de pièces de monnaie qui s'entrechoquent. Barjow, dont les coins de la bouche moussaient face à tant de Gallions exposés, s'empara de son butin et lança presque la fiole à Draco. Par Salazar, si le verre avait été fendu ou si une goutte du contenu s'était échappé… Draco en aurait oublié sa baguette et aurait étranglé cette vermine de ses propres mains.

Après avoir précautionneusement rangé son acquisition, le jeune Malfoy sortit de la boutique en faisant tinter la petite clochette. Il rejoignit en quelques pas supplémentaires le Chemin de Traverse, où il percuta de plein fouet un homme qui sortait précipitamment de chez Weasly, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. Draco chancela par la force de la collision, et fut désorienté quelques secondes. Il n'eut même pas le temps de maugréer que l'homme pressé s'était déjà volatilisé.

Le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, l'ancien Serpentard posa une main sous sa cape et constata avec soulagement que sa potion était intacte à sa place. Lui, n'avait rien perdu. En revanche, ce n'était pas le cas de l'homme qui avait bousculé Draco. Il songea que c'était bien fait pour lui, qu'il n'avait eu qu'à faire attention… Mais se pencha tout de même afin de récupérer l'objet égaré. Une enveloppe, pas encore ouverte. Draco vérifia à droite et à gauche que l'homme ne revenait pas vers lui, s'étant aperçu qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais puisque rien ne vint, fourra l'enveloppe dans sa poche et reprit son chemin.

Draco transplana un peu plus loin jusqu'à son Manoir, où il habitait ses depuis que ses parents étaient partis. La première chose qu'il fit fut de se rendre dans sa chambre pour y cacher son bien, là où personne à part lui ne pourrait le trouver. Par pure précaution, il protégea même sa cachette de plusieurs sortilèges, puis souffla enfin en se posant sur son lit. Lentement, il retira chaussures et manteau, et s'allongea de tout son long en travers du lit double, et étudia le plafond. Il en connaissait chaque fissure, chaque poussière, chaque coin d'ombre, et chaque endroit où la peinture commençait à s'écailler. Il connaissait tout cela par cœur et pourrait dessiner le tout les yeux fermés, pour avoir contempler le plafond plusieurs fois par jour pendant de longues heures.

Malfoy n'était pas en dépression, mais il ne se sentait pas non plus au meilleur de sa forme. Avec la grande somme d'argent que lui avait laissé ses parents, il n'avait pas eu besoin de travailler. Mais rapidement, l'ennui avait eu raison de lui. Il avait donc envoyé plusieurs hiboux avec lettres de motivations à l'appui à différentes agences dans Londres. Mais sans ASPICs et en portant la marque des Ténèbres sur son avant bras, personne n'avait voulu lui donner sa chance. On le lui avait d'ailleurs clairement dit lors du premier et dernier entretien d'embauche qu'il avait passé. D'ailleurs, il avait été à deux doigts de détruire tous le matériel du bureau en lançant des Stupéfix : au moins, cela leur aurait donné une raison plus valable pour ne pas l'embaucher. Ainsi, Draco était même devenu négligent sur son physique. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour porter autre chose que du noir, et ses mèches de cheveux blonds lui tombaient devant les yeux. Fait étonnant cependant, une sorcière l'avait déjà arrêté dans la rue pour lui demander de prendre une Bierraubeurre avec elle, car elle lui trouvait un air mystérieux à tomber. A croire que le charme légendaire des Malfoy ne se perd pas.

Draco souffla une seconde fois par le nez, et se donna du courage pour se tirer du lit et se diriger vers le salon. Il attendait de la visite cet après-midi, et il ne voulait pas non plus donner l'impression qu'il ne faisait strictement rien de ses journées. Ce qui était pourtant le cas. Le blond fit chauffer de l'eau et sortit quelques gâteaux d'un placard, histoire de faire bonne mesure.

« Comment va ma filleule préférée ? » s'exclama Draco tandis qu'il pinçait doucement les joues d'un bébé potelé dans les bras de sa mère.

L'enfant d'un an environ émit un gazouillement en cachant son visage dans le cou Daphné Zabini, née Greengrass.

« C'est ta filleule préférée parce que tu n'en as pas d'autre, » railla Blaise. « Comment tu vas mon vieux ? »

Le métisse tapota le dos de son ami, puis se recula afin de jauger son expression.

« Très bien, » répondit Draco, mais Blaise ne fut pas dupe.

L'hôte conduisit ses invités dans le salon, et s'installa dans un canapé en face d'eux. Avec un sourire en coin, Draco observa Amy Zabini rebondir sur le genoux tressautant de sa mère. Lui n'avait pas d'enfant, et n'était pas non plus marié. Après la guerre, ça lui avait été complètement égal, mais quelques années plus tard, la solitude s'était installée dans son quotidien, et était devenue une vieille amie, de plus en plus pesante. Ça avait été pire l'année dernière, lorsqu'Amy venait de naître : Blaise n'avait plus du tout le temps de passer au Manoir tenir compagnie à son ami, ou était totalement harassé, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit à cause des pleurs de son bébé. Draco, lui, avait toujours voulu un petit garçon…

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à papoter de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment où Daphné s'éclipsa pour changer Amy. Draco se retrouva donc seul avec Blaise, qui attendait visiblement que le blond parle en premier.

« Ose me redire que tu vas "très bien" et je te faire boire du Veritaserum de force, » dit le métisse comme Draco ne semblait pas décidé à rompre le silence.

« Je ne suis pas heureux, » répondit Draco du tac-au-tac.

« Tu es encore jeune, ça viendra… »

Mais Malfoy n'y croyait pas. Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, il aurait 21 ans. Certes, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui, mais pour le moment, il broyait du noir. Il avait alors trouvé une solution qui pourrait résoudre tout ses malheurs. Draco se redressa, puis s'intéressa soudainement à l'accoudoir du canapé.

« Je suis allé chez Barjow et Beurk se matin… J'ai acheté quelque chose. »

Zabini fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe de mécontentement. De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire, laissant par conséquent Draco continuer.

« Une fiole de Felix Felicis… »

« De la chance liquide ! » compléta Zabini dont les traits se renfrognèrent. « Tu sais que c'est illégal- »

« Dans des cadres de compétition seulement, » coupa Draco. « Mais c'est une potion différente, un peu arrangée. Plus puissante. Une gorgée me permettrait non seulement d'avoir de la chance, mais aussi de me sentir heureux. »

Le sorcier esquissa un sourire victorieux, fort de sa trouvaille. Néanmoins, Blaise restait toujours aussi sceptique.

« Il y a une grande différente entre "se sentir heureux" et "être heureux" Draco. Tu joues avec le feu… »

« Pas du tout ! » s'emporta Draco qui se leva d'un bond. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est toi, d'être seul 24 heures sur 24. Je n'en peux plus de me sentir aussi las, sans but dans la vie. Avoir de l'argent n'y change rien. Et je sais que cette potion peut m'aider. Si tu étais vraiment mon ami, tu me soutiendrais. »

« Tu te trompes Dray. Être ami c'est justement dire la vérité à l'autre quand il dépasse les bornes. Et c'est exactement ce que je fais. »

« Moi, dépasser les bornes ?! J'essaie simplement d'aller mieux ! Mais peut-être que monsieur le génie a une meilleure idée ? »

Draco haussa les sourcils, attendant une réponse de Zabini qui ne vint jamais.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, » conclut Draco d'un ton amer.

La suite de leur conversation ne déboucha pas sur grand-chose, et Malfoy se retrouva aussi esseulé que d'habitude.

Il alla pour ranger son manteau encore entendu sur le plancher, lorsqu'il se souvint de l'enveloppe qu'il avait ramassé dans la matinée. Elle était toujours dans sa poche, attendant sagement qu'on la lise. Mais était-ce une bonne idée ? Une adresse était inscrite au dos. Draco pourrait toujours la renvoyer… Il l'ouvrit en soupirant.

La lettre était courte. Une page de parchemin uniquement. Elle était légèrement gondolée à certains endroits, comme si de l'humidité s'était infiltré dans l'enveloppe. Mais il remarqua à quelques mots que l'encre avait coulé, et devina que la lettre était gorgée de larme. En la portant à son nez, Draco put sentir un parfum fruité de femme. Et vu l'écriture manuscrite appliquée, il n'y avait aucune doute sur le genre de la personne.

La lettre commençait par un prénom. Pas le sien. Un autre, celui de l'homme pressé sans doute. Il était écrit qu'elle sera en haut de la falaise dimanche prochain, là même où ils s'étaient rencontré. Où il l'avait délicatement prit par les hanches. Mais dans l'hypothèse où il n'assumerait pas ses ébats, elle choisirait l'impact 30 mètres plus bas.

La lettre, ruisselante de détresse, ne lui était absolument pas adressée. Mais c'était tout comme. Draco se sentait désormais responsable de cette femme, qui planifiait de se jeter du haut d'un falaise si son amant ne la rejoignait pas. Or, cet amant n'avait pas eu cette lettre, à cause de Draco. Il était donc de son devoir de s'occuper de cette affaire. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être jeté la lettre pour nourrir les flammes de sa cheminée. Mais il était à la recherche d'adrénaline, de tout ce qui pourrait le détourner de sa vie monotone.

En réalité, il lui avait fallu du temps pour se décider. Draco avait relu la lettre plusieurs fois, et pouvait maintenant en citer des passages par cœur. Et plus il lisait ces lignes, plus il éprouvait de la compassion pour cette jeune femme. C'était complètement dingue, incroyable de la part d'un Malfoy, mais il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, à travers ses mots. Mais comment sauver cette fille, s'il était incapable de réussir sa propre vie ? Heureusement, Felix Felicis était là pour l'aider. Il s'agissait là de sa seule chance.

Enfin, le dimanche venu, Draco transplana jusqu'à la falaise indiquée dans la lettre, muni de sa potion. C'était évidemment en bord de mer, face à la Manche. Aussi froide que cent couteau vous transperçant le corps. Un vent glacial soufflait déjà en haut de la falaise, poussant dangereusement quiconque s'approcherait trop du bord. Mais l'espace était désert : Draco devra faire preuve de patience. Après tout, des filles suicidaires, il n'y en a pas cent.

Plus loin, le jeune homme aperçut la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux hirsutes par le vent, et les pans de sa robe rose layette lui tapaient les cuisses. De dos, elle semblait regardé résolument le bas de la falaise, comme pesant le pour et le contre d'un saut qui lui coûterait la vie. Le cœur de Draco s'emballa plus que de raison dans sa cage thoracique, tandis qu'il accélérait le pas pour rejoindre sa jeune ingénue. Alertée par des bruits de pas, elle tourna la tête par dessus son épaule… et le sorcier s'arrêta net.

Quelques mètres seulement séparaient Draco de Hermione, dont les joues étaient brillantes de larmes. L'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur son faciès, et Draco était à peu près certain qu'il arborait la même expression. Il lut sur ses lèvres qu'elle prononçait silencieusement son nom, puis reprit ses esprits.

« N'approche pas ou je saute ! »

Hermione s'était tournée à moitié, et Draco fut frappé par la foudre une seconde fois. Il l'avait prise pour une petite ingénue, qui ne l'était pas tant au regard du profil, qu'un petit habitant lui faisait sous le nombril. Hermione, ou Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, était enceinte de huit mois, au bas mot. En tout cas, elle semblait très sérieuse. Elle reniflait presque fièrement, s'avançant un peu plus du bord. Draco leva ses mains au niveau de sa tête, puis secoua celle-ci. Il savait qu'elle ne sauterait pas, car la chance était de son côté.Se sentant défier, Hermione pinça les lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? » demanda-t-elle offusquée, appuyant ses propos en imitant le mouvement de tête de Draco.

« Tu ne vas pas tomber, » dit-il calmement.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que si ! Si je saute, je tombe. La théorie de la gravité universelle, Isaac Newton, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Isaac Neuqui ? »

« Newton ! » répéta Hermione excédée. « Philosophe, mathématicien, physicien, alchimiste, astronome et théologien anglais du XVIIème siècle ! »

Pendant que Hermione s'était tuée à lui étendre tout son savoir sur ce moldu, Draco en avait profité pour se rapprocher petit à petit d'elle. Simple distraction, mais ça avait marché. Il la rattrapa par la manche et l'attira contre lui, afin de l'éloigner du bord. Surprise, Hermione perdit l'équilibre et tomba nez à nez contre le torse de Draco. Mais elle ne se débattit point. Grelottante, elle recommença simplement à sangloter, alors qu'il lui enserrait la taille et qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait faire quelque chose de bien.

« Il n'aura m-même pas de p-père, » bégaya Hermione en touchant son ventre rond, suite à quelques minutes de silence, seulement interrompu par le bruit du vent dans leurs oreilles.

« Il..? » chuchota Draco.

Hermione hocha la tête en se détachant de l'ancien Serpentard.

« C'est un garçon… »

Au début, lorsqu'elle avait vu Draco, elle avait penser à une blague. Une mauvaise blague. Mais, aller savoir pourquoi, quelqu'un chose lui avait intimé qu'il était sincère. Il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à l'adolescent qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois durant la guerre. Et puis, au stade où elle était, ce n'était plus le jugement de Malfoy qui l'inquiétait.

Les yeux gris du sorcier la fixait avec une intense qui la mit mal à l'aise.

« Je peux être son père, si tu le veux bien. Je te promets de m'occuper de lui comme si c'était le mien. Tu n'auras besoin de t'inquiéter de rien, je serai là… »

Hermione demeura silencieuse un moment, puis déclara d'une petite voix :

« Scorpius. Notre fils s'appellera Scorpius. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le visage de Draco s'illumina en un grand sourire, qui eut même le don de sécher les larmes d'Hermione. Depuis toutes ces années, c'était d'elle dont Draco avait eu besoin. D'elle, et d'une petite famille. Elle était la part manquante du puzzle, celle qui lui apporterait le bonheur. Elle était sa rédemption.

Hermione se blottit de nouveau dans les bras de Draco, et son crâne cogna légèrement contre une petite fiole, encore pleine d'un liquide transparent.

* * *

 _Sublime & silence_

 _Autour de moi tu danses_

 _Et moi j'oublie_

 _C'est à toi que je pense,_

 _À ta bouche brûlante_

 _Quand tu souris_

 _Le vide aurait suffi_

 _Le vide aurait suffi_

 _Sublime & silence_

 _Autour de toi tout tremble_

 _Et tout finit_

 _C'est à moi que tu penses_

 _À nos ivresses blanches_

 _Je fuis Paris_

 _Le vide aurait suffi_

 _Le vide aurait suffi_

 _Mais je sais que tu restes_

 _Dans les fleurs que j'te laisse_

 _Après la nuit_

 _Violence et promesse_

 _C'est tout c'que tu détestes_

 _La mort aussi_

 _Le vide aurait suffi_

 _Le vide aurait suffi_

 _Je caresse ton absence_

 _La montagne et l'errance_

 _Et puis l'ennui_

 _La rivière te ressemble_

 _Du moins en apparence_

 _Pourtant tu fuis_

 _Le vide aurait suffi_

 _Le vide aurait suffi_

 _Mais je sais que tu restes_

 _Dans les fleurs que j'te laisse_

 _Après la nuit_

 _Violence et promesse_

 _C'est tout c'que tu détestes_

 _La mort aussi_

 _Le vide aurait suffi_

 _Le vide aurait suffi_

 _Mais je sais que tu restes_

 _Dans les fleurs que j'te laisse_

 _Après la nuit_

 _Violence et promesse_

 _C'est tout c'que tu détestes_

 _La mort aussi_

 _Mais je sais que tu restes_


End file.
